A Noiva
by Cat Tsuki
Summary: A equipe 7 tem que escoltar uma moça até a vila vizinha para ela se casar.Mas o que acontece quando ela desaparece de repente, sem deixar rastros? O que eles vão fazer? Começo não tão emocionante, mas com o desenrolar da história a emoção vai aumentando.
1. Estou Confuso

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse faria questão só do Itachi.

Essa fic se passa após a derrota de Orochimaru e a volta de Sasuke para Konoha.Eles estão com 16 anos.

O começo é meio chato ou chato e meio, como preferirem, mas prometo melhorar tá?!!

Bom vamos as instruções:

_Fala_

"Pensamento"

(comentário inútil)

* * *

O time 7 estava voltando de mais uma missão de rank C e Naruto estava reclamando que queria uma missão melhor. 

Naruto – _Porque a vovó Tsunade não dá uma missão mais interessante p/ gente dattebayo... ela não sabe que preciso me desenvolver mais para me tornar um Hokage?_

Kakashi – _Pare de reclamar Naruto, você sabe que todas as missões são importantes..._

Havia se passado um mês desde a derrota de Orochimaru e Sasuke se pegava pensando que Sakura estava diferente, não mais ficava em torno dele fazendo de tudo para agradá-lo, estava mais forte, havia se tornado uma médica, muito habilidosa por sinal, cresceu...cresceu e estava linda. Com suas formas mais definidas, seus olhos esmeralda tão cativantes, seus cabelos rosados agora longos novamente e o perfume de cerejeira emanado de seu corpo, seu sorriso doce... tudo era um conjunto perfeito e harmonioso...

Sasuke – "Kuso! Porque estou pensando nisso. Pare com essas bobagens Sasuke_."_

Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por seus pensamentos, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos da jovem kunoichi. Sakura se sentiu incomodada e percebeu que Sasuke a olhava fixamente e depois de alguns segundos refletindo decidiu perguntar se tinha algo errado.

Sakura – _Algum problema Sasuke?_

A voz da kunoichi o tirou de seus devaneios e se assustando por um momento o que o fez perceber que ainda a fitava sem perceber.

Sasuke - _Iie._ Virando o rosto p/ o outro lado, respondendo com seu habitual tom frio.

Ele ainda achava estranho e não se habituara ao ouvir seu nome vindo dela daquele jeito sem o sufixo _kun, _mas também não iria perguntar o porque disso, afinal não se importava.

Sakura não disse mais nada, ele havia crescido mas não mudado, continuava frio e distante e ela continuaria sendo irritante para ele. Porém continuava amando-o e esse sentimento nunca mudaria... e ele nunca a notaria.

"Sasuke-kun, estou feliz por ter voltado, mesmo que você não me repare, pelo menos está aqui de novo". Pensava ela com um pouco de tristeza.

Ao entrarem na Vila Kakashi dispensou os três ninjas

Kakashi – _Bem... estão dispensados, levarei o relatório da missão para a Tsunade-sama. _E sem dizer mais nada desapareceu rapidamente.

Naruto – _Ano sa, ano sa, porque não vamos ao Ichiraku comer ramem?Desde que o Sasuke voltou não fomos comer ramem juntos, o que acham?_

Sasuke não sabia porque se sentia incomodado com a presença de Sakura, ele se sentia estranho e decidiu que tinha que ficar longe dela para que essa sensação fosse embora. Então simplesmente respondeu

Sasuke – _Iie..._

Naruto – _Mas eu tô com fome, dattebayo..._

Sasuke – _Eu disse que não quero_

Naruto – _porque não? Sakura-chan pede p/ ele ir com a gente..._

Sakura – _Sasuke, onegai, nem que seja só p/ o Naruto parar, e pode ser divertido_

Quando olhou p/ as esmeraldas de Sakura sentiu que poderia se perder ali e não conseguiu negar o seu pedido.

Sasuke – _Tá bom... vamos logo_. Disse querendo que acabasse rápido p/ sair dali o quanto antes, ainda sem saber o que o fizera aceitar o convite.

Então seguiram para o Ichiraku, Naruto estava muito contente e falava sem parar, ao contrário de Sasuke que não dizia uma palavra, Sakura ouvia Naruto, notava sua felicidade e sorria, também se sentia feliz naquele momento. Sasuke estava muito incomodado pois a cada sorriso de Sakura sentia algo diferente, algo que não sabia o que era e não pretendia saber. Assim que acabou de comer foi embora sem se despedir direito.

Sakura – _O que será que ele tem? _Disse p/ si mesma porém num tom em que Naruto ouviu mas não identificou o que ela havia dito.

Naruto – _Você disse alguma coisa Sakura-chan?_

Sakura – _Não é nada._ E sorriu. Se despediu e também foi para casa.

Em sua casa Sasuke se perguntava o que estava havendo com ele, porque desde que voltara sentia algo diferente toda vez que Sakura sorria, porque se pegava a observando e a admirando. Ela está tão linda, cresceu, está com formas mais definidas, porque não conseguia tirar os olhos de suas esmeraldas que agora pareciam mais serenas e profundas piscinas, e até se pegava imaginando como seria beijar aqueles lábios que pareciam macios e suculentos.

"Será que estou...não...não posso estar...ela é...é..._linda_..." Essa palavra apareceu de repente e sem saber de onde veio soltou um AHH!! Tentando afastar seus pensamentos balançando a cabeça e foi tomar um banho p/ se distrair e tirar um pouco do cansaço da missão. Deitou e sem querer pensar em mais nada apenas dormiu. (apenas, deitar na cama p/ quê?/ Sozinho só p/ dormir mesmo)

**Continua...**

* * *

Bom é isso aí... espero q gostem.

Quem já leu minha fic no orkut sabe que eu ainda não terminei, não é abandono é q não terminei mesmo, então só um pouco de paciência.

Ja ne!


	2. Noiva? Não será uma bruxa?

**Capítulo 2 – Noiva? Não será uma bruxa?**

No dia seguinte Naruto e Sasuke se encontravam na ponte esperando mais uma missão que Kakashi lhes daria. Naruto iria abrir a boca para dizer que Sakura não havia chegado quando ela apareceu.

Sakura – _Ohayo Naruto!_

Naruto – _Ohayo Sakura-chan! _

Sakura_ – Ohayo Sasuke! _Disse se virando p/ Sasuke e o cumprimentando com um belosorriso no rosto.

Sasuke nem olhou p/ ela porque saberia o que poderia acontecer caso visse aquele sorriso, então sem se virar respondeu um seco bom dia.

Todos estavam a mais de uma hora esperando Kakashi chegar e Naruto como sempre já estava impaciente.

Naruto – _cadê o Kakashi-sensei, não agüento essa demora dattebayo..._

Kakashi – _Estou aqui!_ Aparecendo em cima do corrimão da ponte.

_Está atrasado!! _GritaramNaruto e Sakura em uníssono.

Kakashi – _É que no caminho p/ cá eu encontrei uma senhora e..._

_MENTIRA!!_ Gritaram os dois novamente.

Kakashi_ – Bem... vamos ao que interessa, a missão. Nós teremos que escoltar uma jovem até a vila da cascata _(não sei se existe tá, tô inventando.XD)_ ela é noiva do futuro senhor feudal, que precisa se casar para assumir esse posto o nome dela é Ukyo Shisoku e será levada daqui de Konoha._

Naruto – _Yoshi!!_ _Vamos lá!! _(Super empolgado a criança ¬¬').

Kakashi – _Nos encontramos na saída de Konoha daqui a uma hora._

E cada um foi para sua casa arrumar as suas coisas para a viajem.

Quando estavam na saída da vila viram Kakashi se aproximar acompanhado de uma moça, ela tinha longos e lisos cabelos negros, pele branca e olhos cor de mel, parecia um tanto quieta.

Kakashi – _Mina. Essa é a Ukyo Shisoku, é ela quem teremos que proteger nos próximos dias._

Naruto –_Não se preocupe nee-chan porque eu a levarei com segurança até o seu destino._

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos outros que ali estavam e a jovem apenas sorriu para Naruto.

Kakashi – _Bom... vamos indo porque o caminho é longo._

As cinco pessoas saíram da vila e se puseram a caminhar, já que estavam acompanhando uma moça que não era ninja , não poderiam ir correndo.(Que saco!como diria Shikamaru).

Estavam eles caminhando felizes e contentes, (isso vale mais p/ o Naruto, óbvio!), Naruto estava empolgado com a missão e se imaginava salvando todo mundo, Kakashi estava com sua cara de tédio e seu (é claro q não podia faltar) inseparável livrinho, Sakura conversava com a Ukyo (coisas triviais, nada de importante até então) e Sasuke estava quieto perdido em seus pensamento sobre Sakura, desviando seu olhar e sua atenção para ela de vez em quando.Ele pensou que estava disfarçando bem, as babadas que dava quando olhava para Sakura, porém alguém reparou. Ao perceberem que estava escurecendo param em uma clareira para acampar. Acenderam uma fogueira e sentaram em volta dela para descansar e comer.Naruto sacou um entre tantos ramens que levava na mochila, e os outros também se puseram a comer seus respectivos "lanches" que levaram para a viajem.

Hummmmmmmmmm!! Ramen, ramen, ramen!! Falava Naruto com um sorriso.

Ukyo olhou para sakura e disse – _Bonito seu namorado_.

Sakura – _Nani?_ Sakura não entendeu o que ela havia dito e a olhou com uma cara curiosa.

Ukyo – _O moreno, eu reparei como ele te olha.. Se não é seu namorado vai ser._

Sasuke que estava comendo, ao ouvir isso engasgou e tossiu. Disfaçou, levantou e se afastou indo sentar encostado em uma árvore, um tanto constrangido por não ter percebido que ela o tinha pego admirando a kunoichi.

_O que foi teme?_ Naruto estava alheio a conversa e concentrado no seu ramen, perguntou ao vê-lo levantar e não se importou por não ter resposta.

Sakura – Você deve estar enganada, o Sasuke-kun não se interessa por mim, ao contrário ele não me suporta. Sakura falou num tom de voz triste.

Ukyo – _Se ele te olha assim porque não te suporta, então como será quando estiver apaixonado?!!_ Falando com um sorriso sarcástico.

Sakura estava incrédula, ela não havia reparado em nada diferente no Sasuke naquele dia, mas... será que podia ser verdade? Se perguntou olhando Sasuke de soslaio.

Ukyo – _Se prestar atenção vai perceber._

Sakura – _Chega dessa conversa!! Temos que descansar para seguir viajem amanhã._

E cada um se ajeitou para dormir, exceto Kakashi que estava recostado no galho de uma árvore com seu famoso livro Icha Icha Paradise na mão.

Mais um dia se passou nessa jornada rumo a vila da cascata, todos caminhando, pássaros voando, Naruto reclamando... enfim, nada de muito diferente. Eles já estavam próximos à vila, na manhã seguinte já estariam lá, e sua missão estaria cumprida sem complicações.

Durante a noite mais uma conversa básica.

Sakura – _Ukyo, como se sente ao se casar com quem nem conhece?_

Ukyo – _Eu não sei ao certo. Eu sei que é o dever que a minha família designou. Pode não parecer grandioso, mas é um papel importante._

Sakura _– Mas um casamento não é como uma missão, é algo com que tem que conviver o resto da vida._

Ukyo – _Eu sei. Estou consciente e já aceitei, essa é a minha missão._

Sakura – _Mesmo assim deve ser ruim se casar sem amor..._

Sakura – _Sabe, eu não sei se teria coragem como você para fazer isso._

Ukyo – _Eu sei que teria. Além de ninja, é médica, você luta e salva pessoas arriscando a sua própria vida._

Sakura – _Mas se entregar assim é diferente!!_

Ukyo – _Você é uma pessoa corajosa Sakura, e sabe o que é bom para os outros._ Diz sorrindo para Sakura. _E acho que você não vai ter o mesmo destino que o meu. Sei que vai ser amada, e feliz um dia._

Sakura – _Como pode saber disso?_

Ukyo – _Eu vi nos olhos do moreno. Você gosta dele não é mesmo?_

Sakura – _É, mas... Ele não se importa comigo._

Ukyo – _Não foi isso que eu vi. Ele pode parecer frio, mas um grande amor não dá para esconder por muito tempo_.(NOSSA, como ela é legal!!). _Tenha paciência, ele aparecerá para você._(será que ela é vidente? O que vocês acham?)

Sakura não sabia direito o que pensar, das palavras ditas por Ukyo e só resolveu ficar calada. Ela queria acreditar, mas conhecia o gênio de Sasuke, e também pensava se Ukyo seria uma espécie de vidente ou bruxa.(nesse caso faz uma previsão para mim, quem sabe, pode dar certo.Mas isso não vem ao caso!! XD)

Enquanto rolava esse diálogo, os outros estavam fazendo outras coisas que eu estou com preguiça de pensar agora. E depois disso todos foram descansar. Todos mesmo. Como viram que não teriam problemas, dormiram, sem imaginar a surpresa que teriam no dia seguinte.

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem esse capitúlo é mais interessante q o outro, vamos ver o próximo tb é legal...

Se alguém tá lendo escreve, se não eu vou chorar...

será q só eu gosto da minha fic?

Ah! é claro Arigato UchiHaru Sasusaku por adicionar nos favoritos...

Kissus!!


	3. Está faltando alguém

**Capítulo 3 – Está faltando alguém**

Os ninjas de Konoha abriram seus olhos, e sentiram que aquela manhã seria promissora, o Sol brilhava e parecia que faria um dia lindo (só parecia) entregariam a jovem ao seu futuro marido e tudo ficaria bem. O primeiro a acordar foi Naruto.

Naruto – _Que dia lindo dattebayo..._disse se espreguiçando. _Hoje vamos entregar a nee-chan para aquele tal que ela vai se casar_. "Ohayo Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke e... are? Não tá faltando alguém?" Ele coça a cabeça e conta nos dedos. _Sakura-chan, kakashi-sensei, Sasuke. AHH!!_ Naruto dá um grito que acorda os outros.

Sasuke – _O que foi, porque ta gritando logo cedo, dobe?_

Naruto – _A nee-chan, ela sumiu!!_

Sakura_ – O que? Não pode ser ela estava aqui mesmo..._ .Ao olhar para onde deveria estar Ukyo, não viram nada, nem sinal de que ela esteve ali.

Naruto – _E agora o que faremos Kakashi-sensei?_ Já meio gritando.

Sasuke – _Temos que procurá-la._

Kakashi – _É mas, não temos tempo, temos que estar na casa dos Sasaki antes do almoço, esse é nosso prazo. Se não a encontrarmos antes disso, teremos que ir até lá e contar o que houve._

Naruto – _Será que ela fugiu?_

Os outros se olharam, pensando na possibilidade.

Sakura – _Não acredito. Ela disse que não se preocupava com seu casamento, que o aceitava._

Naruto – _Ela não pode ter mudado de idéia?_

Sakura – _Ela pode ter sido seqüestrada._

Naruto – _Ou ela pode ter levantado durante a noite para ir ao banheiro e encontrou um urso._

Gota em todo mundo ¬¬'.

Kakashi – _Não podemos perder tempo e ficar aqui pensando nas possibilidades agora, temos que encontrá-la._

E lá foram nossos destemidos heróis a procura da noiva desaparecida. Cada um foi para um lado, procuraram em volta de toda a área do acampamento e até num raio que ela poderia alcançar se tivesse fugido, já que não é ninja, não pode ter ido muito longe. Mas se tivesse sido seqüestrada as coisas mudavam um pouco de figura.

Sem saber o que aconteceu, eles procuram a manhã toda e quando o prazo expirou todos se reuniram onde tinham acampado.

Kakashi – _Ninguém encontrou nada?_

Sasuke – _Nem uma pista, é como se ela tivesse desaparecido no ar._

Sakura – _E agora?_

Kakashi – _Teremos que informar que a perdemos antes de continuar procurando._

E assim se dirigiram para a residência do futuro ou ex-futuro marido de Ukyo. (querem saber o que aconteceu com ela né?!Pois vão ficar querendo, pq nem eu sei!!)(Aguardem cenas dos próximos capítulos. Como eu sou má. Hahaha).

**Continua...**

* * *

**Bom galera é isso aí, tem poucas reviews, mas to postando.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e p/ quem só está lendo.**

**Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Kissus!!**


	4. Má Notícia

**Capítulo 4 – Má Notícia**

Ao chegarem na casa da famíla Sasaki, eles são recebidos por um empregado e conduzidos até a sala. Aguardaram durante um tempo, para serem recebidos pelo seu anfitrião. Lhes foi servido chá e uns petiscos, enquanto esperavam.

Depois de meia hora aparece um senhor que aparentava ter uns 50 anos, grisalho e expressão séria.

???? _– Konichiwa! Desculpem a demora._

Todos – _Konichiwa!_

???? – _Eu sou Katsuhiro Sasaki.Sou tio de Hiroshi, ele deve se tornar o senhor feudal desse país, assim que se casar.Vocês são os ninjas de Konoha não é mesmo? Espero que tenham feito boa viajem._

Kakashi – _Sim. Arigatou Sr. Sasaki. Mas sinto lhe dizer que não trazemos boa notícia._

K. Sasaki – _O que houve? Já fazendo uma cara de desconfiado._

Kakashi – _Nós perdemos a garota com quem seu sobrinho deveria se casar. Nós..._

K. Sasaki – _O QUÊ? Disse com uma cara zangada e interrompendo Kakashi. Como 4 ninjas podem ter perdido uma simples garota? É INACEITÁVEL!!_

Kakashi – _Senhor nós a estamos procurando, e vamos continuar até encontrá-la, nós só viemos comunicar o ocorrido._

K. Sasaki – _Eu não admito este tipo de falha. O casamento será realizado dentro de 10 dias e é bom terem uma noiva para apresentar, ou considerarei como uma ofensa vinda de Konoha e da Hokage. Falou fria e duramente._

Kakshi – _Sim senhor, nós a encontraremos._

K. Sasaki – _Vocês têm dois dias!_

Kakashi – _Dois dias?_

K. Sasaski – _Como a noiva chegaria hoje, foi preparado um jantar para apresentá-la aos nobres, e ele não será cancelado ou adiado, representaria fraqueza do futuro daimyo. Ele tem que se casar para assumir o cargo. O que estão esperando? Vão logo!_ Após dizer isso se retirou da sala.

Naruto – _Que cara mal encarado!!_

Sakura – _E mal educado!_

Kakashi – _Ele está certo.O erro foi nosso e temos que repará-lo. Vamos logo procurar a garota._ _Cada um vai para um lado. Nos encontraremos aqui mais tarde._

Todos – _Hai!!_

Assim, eles saíram para procurar a Ukyo, vasculharam cada canto da vila e nada. Nem sinal dela. Já era tarde quando voltaram para a casa dos Sasaki e foram descansar.

No dia seguinte saíram para continuar as buscas assim que amanheceu. O prazo estava se expirando e não encontrarem nem mesmo uma pista da garota. A Tarde se encontraram frente da casa.

Kakashi – _Alguém descobriu alguma coisa?_

Sasuke – _Iie!_

Sakura – _Nada!_

Naruto – _Parece até que ela desapareceu no ar, dattebayo..._

Kakashi – _Isso não é bom._

Sakura – _Ninguém pode desaparecer assim, sem deixar rastro._

Sasuke – _Mas parece que ela conseguiu._

Kakashi – _Teremos que enfrentar o senhor Sasaki de novo. Não vai ter jeito._

Naruto – _Não fui com a cara dele dattebayo... _Fazendo um bico.

De repente um homem aparece perto deles. Era um empregado.

Homem – _O Sr. Sasaki os está esperando. Me acompanhem por favor._

Eles seguiram o homem até adentrarem na casa e se acomodarem na sala onde o senhor K. Sasaki os esperava.

**continua...**

* * *

**Agradecimentos especiais: **

**sakusasuke**

**Ashlee Potter**

**LAkatsuki :** Obrigada pelo toque e pelo elogio, e eu não sei se ela é uma bruxa, pode até ser, eu tb ainda não descobri o q aconteceu c/ ela, se tiver alguma idéia pode dizer. Aceitamos sugetões.

**Bom é isso aí galera, aí está mais um capítulo dessa fic baka.**

**Obrigada por quem está lendo e deixando review ou só está lendo, se é q existe alguém.**

**Mas eu tenho q sustentar o meu bio com alguma coisa né!!!**

**Até o próximo cap.**

**Kissus!!**


	5. Beco sem saída

**Capítulo 5 – Beco sem saída**

Ao entrar no aposento se depararam com um homem rígido de feições frias, aguardando uma resposta.

Katsuhiro Sasaki – _E então? Encontraram?_

Kakashi – _Não senhor. Gomen, mas vamos continuar a procura._

K. Sasaki – _Não há mais tempo. Terão de me apresentar outra noiva no lugar da que vocês perderam._

Kakashi – _Mas senhor nós não..._

K. Sasaki – _Eu exigo uma solução.__Isso não é brincadeira, é muito importante para o nosso país. E se o acordo não for mantido, considerarei uma ofensa vinda de Konoha_. Disse frio e decidido.

Kakashi – _Não podemos, precisamos de tempo, mesmo para fazer a substituição, e ainda assim , não será fácil encontrar alguém tão rápido_.

K. Sasaki – _Então creio que teremos que declarar guerra ao país do fogo! _Falou em tom de ameaça.

Os outros estavam ouvindo a conversa apreensivos, Sasuke não estava tanto, assim como Kakashi ele pensava na melhor maneira de resolver o problema, sem causar danos aos dois países. Sakura também pensava em uma forma, afinal era o nome de sua mestra que também estava em jogo.

Naruto estava ficando nervoso com a atitude daquele homem incompreensível e rude, e se não fosse por um sinal de Kakashi e Sasuke o ter segurado ele já teria xingado aquele homem a algum tempo.

K. Sasaki – _E então? O que farão? O jantar é hoje à noite._ Disse irredutível.

Todos estavam sem ação e sem saber o que falar,

K. Sasaki – _Podem até continuar procurando se quiserem, mas primeiro quero uma solução! Ou podem se retirar agora mesmo e dar o aviso de guerra a Hokage-sama_.

Então em um súbito Sakura se levanta e todos olham p/ ela.

Sakura – _Não faça isso senhor, onegai. Se aceitar eu ficarei no lugar dela_.(UI!)

Todos – _NANI?_

K. Sasaki – _Você?_

Sakura – _Assumo o lugar de noiva do seu sobrinho. E se não encontrarmos Ukyo até o casamento, eu me caso no lugar dela._

Ao dizer isso todos se assustaram, principalmente um certo Uchiha que ficou preocupado.

Kakashi – _Sakura?! O que está fazendo?_

Naruto – _Sakura-chan, não faça isso.._.

Sasuke – _Você não pode._ Lançando um olhar de quem está mandando.(Milagrosa e estranhamente ele falou, olha só!!)

Sakura não entendeu a reação de Sasuke, por que ele disse aquilo? E de uma forma tão autoritária... Sakura se pôs firme para falar.

Sakura – _É preciso, para o bem de Konoha, de Tsunade-sama que deu sua palavra e também deste país._ Ela se virou para o senhor Katsuhiro Sasaki e continuou._Eu sou Haruno Sakura, médica-nin da vila da folha e me coloco a sua disposição._

K. Sasaki – _Muito bem, que assim seja, de agora em diante você será apresentada como a noiva do futuro senhor feudal. Chamarei meu sobrinho para que possa conhecê-lo._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Bom, é isso. Aqui está mais um capítulo.**

**Não sei se demorei muito p/ postar. As vezes perco a noção do tempo.**

**Como será o futuro noivo de Sakura só no próximo capítluo.**

**E as coisas passam a ficar mais interessantes a partir deste ponto.**

**Gostaria de ter mais leitores, já que tenho poucas reviews...**

**Mas não tem problema, agradeço a minha fiel leitora L Aakatsuki.**

**Valeu por estar comigo!!**

**Até a próxima.**

**Kissus!!**


	6. Conhecendo o noivo

Oi, estou muito feliz por ter várias pessoas lendo minha fic, as reviews etão aumentando. E cada vez que chega uma eu fico assim \o/ super animada. Estou postando hj pq acho q vai demorar mt se eu esperar o feriado acabar. Agradecimento as reviews: Bakeras; LAkatsuki; Raphaella Uchiha; Marimary-chan; Binutti-chan; Sinjin Hatake. Respostas às reviews no fim do cap.

**Capítulo 6 – Conhecendo o noivo.**

O senhor Katsuhiro foi até a porta e ordenou a um empregado que fosse buscar o seu sobrinho, e como ordenado o empregado saiu.

Pouco tempo depois apareceu na porta um rapaz alto, bem apessoado, tinha cabelos castanho claro curtos, pele clara e olhos também castanhos claros, usava um quimono simples porém elegante na cor azul, Ele tem 18 anos.

????? – _Mandou me chamar?_

K. Sasaki – _Sim. Venha até aqui vou lhe apresentar sua noiva_. Puxou seu sobrinho para mais perto e disse. _Este é meu sobrinho Hiroshi Sasaki, estes são os ninjas de Konoha e sua noiva Haruno Sakura._

Hiroshi quando viu Sakura ficou encantado com sua beleza, sorriu e a cumprimentou.

Hiroshi - _Konnichi wa. __É um prazer conhecê-la. Pegou a mão dela e beijou_. Sakura apenas sorriu gentilmente.

Ele a olhava de um jeito malicioso, Sasuke percebeu e não gostava nada disso.

Sasuke - "O que aquele cara ta pensando." Pensou desconfiado.

K. Sasaki – _Bem! Então vou deixar que se conheçam, eu tenho alguns afazeres._ Com licença. Pediu e se retirou.

Kakashi – _Acho melhor eu voltar para Konoha para informar Tsunade-sama, vocês fiquem aqui e continuem procurando.Vou deixar Pakkun para ajudá-los_. Fez rapidamente o kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocação) e logo apareceu Pakkun (p/ quem não sabe é o cachorro dele). Depois Kakashi saiu rapidamente.

Pakkun - _Yo_! Fez um cumprimento p/ eles.

Hiroshi, muito esperto, quando percebeu que seu tio nem Kakashi estavam por perto viu que podia se aproveitar.

Hiroshi – _Sakura, han! __É um nome tão belo quanto a dona dele. _Sorriu lançando um olhar 43._ Vou ficar muito feliz com o nosso casamento._

Naruto – _Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Pare de flertar com a Sakura-chan_. Disse nervoso.

Hiroshi – _E o que você tem com isso? Ela é minha noiva e eu faço o que quiser com ela._ Falou debochado. Virou para Sakura. _Vou pedir para que encontrem uma roupa a altura de sua beleza para o jantar de hoje a noite. Agora vamos, vou levá-la até seu quarto. _Pegou o braço de Sakura sorriu de lado para Naruto e saiu ao lado dela.

A essa altura Sasuke queria voar no pescoço de Hiroshi e torcer até quebrar. Ele estava ficando nervoso, com a atitude do rapaz. Enquanto ele estava saindo com Sakura que também tinha que se segurar para não socar Hiroshi, Sasuke disse.

Sasuke – _Então está revelando como você é na verdade!!? _Disse olhando p/ ele com seus olhos frios, como se o estivesse fuzilando com o olhar.

Hiroshi só o encarou e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Pakkun – _Isso vai ser um problema_. Falou observando a situação. Enquanto Sasuke e Naruto se olhavam.

Naruto – _O que vamos fazer?_

Sasuke – _Temos que continuar procurando a garota, mas também temos que ficar de olho nesse aí._

Naruto – _Tem razão, ele pode aprontar com a Sakura-chan. Eu não gosto dele, dattebayo._

Sasuke – _Muito bem! Então você e Pakun vão procurar a garota, enquanto eu fico de olho nesse cara._

Naruto_ – Yoshi!! Ah! __Mas porque eu tenho que ir?_

Sasuke _– porque você se dá melhor com o Pakkun do que eu. Agora vai. _Disse Sasuke não admitindo o verdadeiro motivo de porque queria ficar. É claro que era para proteger Sakura de uma possível investida de Hiroshi.

Em outro quarto Sakura já estava com um Kimono tradicional e muito bonito em cima da cama, o que estava preparado para Ukyo usar no jantar de noivado, o mesmo que agora ela usaria em seu lugar, assim como assumiu o seu papel. Sakura saiu do quarto e foi tomar banho, para se preparar para o jantar.

Sakura – "Ukyo, onde você está? Você disse que me casar sem amor não era meu destino". Sakura estava absorta em pensamentos enquanto se banhava.

Sasuke saiu a procura de Hiroshi para saber o que ele estaria fazendo. Andou pelos corredores da casa e não encontrou nada, foi até o lado de fora. E qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu onde Hiroshi se encontrava. Silenciosamente Sasuke se colocou atrás dele e olhou na direção em que Hirorishi estava olhando entretido, ao ver Sakura se banhando, ficou enfurecido com Hiroshi, se aproximou e disse num tom alto, quase gritando.

Sasuke – _O que está fazendo?_ Com isso Hiroshi se assustou, deu um pulo e caiu da árvore em que estava.

Sakura ao ver aquilo se assustou, viu Sasuke em cima árvore e seus olhares se cruzaram por um instante. "Sasuke-Kun" Agradeceu o Uchiha com o olhar e em seguida ele desceu. Se voltou para Hiroshi que estava se recuperando do tombo que levara com o susto. Sasuke o pegou pelo colarinho e o ergueu.

Sasuke – _Se fizer isto de novo arrancarei seus olhos!_ (Muito dramático ou muito ciumento?Você decide!!)

Hiroshi não se abalou com o que Sasuke disse, apenas fez com que ele soltasse seu colarinho e virou as costas para sair.

Hiroshi – _Ela será minha mesmo.E você não poderá fazer nada._ Disse debochado e continuou andando.

Sasuke teve de se segurar para não matá-lo, ou pelo menos quebrar alguma coisa. (sabe, um braço, uma perna, um dedo, um pescoço...).

Sakura já estava no quarto se arrumando para o jantar.

**Continua...**

(Será que Naruto e Pakkun voltarão com alguma novidade? Quanto tempo Sasuke vai se segurar para não espancar Hiroshi, e será que ele admitirá seus sentimentos por Sakura? E Sakura o que fará para driblar Hiroshi?) saberemos no próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Bom galera por enquanto é isso, eu sei q não dou um fim emocionante para meus capítulos, mas essa teoricamente é minha 1º fic. E talvez pq eu não goste disso qd os outros fazem, enfim...**

**Sinjin Hatake** - Valeu, leitoras novas são sempre bem vindas. E o Sasuke como diria Shikamaru é problemático mesmo rs. **LAkatsuki** - A partir de agora o Sasuke vai ficar loquinho. Gomen pela demara, mas agora estou compensando. Não fica brava comigo pelas abreviações, e p/ é uma abreviação comum e aceita, não é internetês, e eu fico me vigiando p/ não escrever meus q's sozinhos, e se pudesse abreviar o ñ tb, por favor não exija mt de mim. Ja ne!!. **Raphaella Uchiha** - Obrigada. Adoro novos leitores. Quem não gosta, não é?! Sasuke tem mais momentos de desespero q cenas de ciúmes, ele sabe se segurar...,mas vai dar p/ ele sofrer um pouquinho!!!!XD. **Binutti-chan** - Arigatou por ter comentado. Eles são curtos é? Eu achei q estava de um tamanho bom. Mas eu tb acho q cap mt grande fica cansativo. E não se preocupe eu tb faço isso.

**Continuem escrevendo onegai, vcs são mt importantes p/ mim.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Kissus!!**


	7. Se comportando como uma noiva

Bom gente é isso, aí está mais um capítulo. Estou tentando manter o prazo de uma semana de intervalo entre os capítulos. Agradecimento e resposta as reviews no fim do cap. Divirtam-se.

**Capítulo 7 – Se comportando como uma noiva**

Depois de se arrumar Sakura se dirigiu à sala, ela estava com um kimono azul claro com detalhes em dourado, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com alguns fios da franja soltos e com uma maquiagem leve. Ela estava linda. Assim que entrou na sala todos ficaram a admirando. Naruto e Katsuhiro ficaram espantados pela beleza dela, Sasuke estava devaneando de como ela havia mudado e que tinha crescido e ficado realmente linda. Hiroshi sorriu maliciosamente, foi até ela pegou sua mão, e esse ato fez Sasuke se incomodar e disse:

Hiroshi – _Você está linda minha querida, nós podemos ir? Esta noite você será apresentada como minha noiva._

K. Sasaki – _Espero que se comporte como tal_. Acrescentou seu tio. O que fez Hiroshi sorrir mais ainda.

Sakura apenas sinalizou com a cabeça. Hiroshi viu mais uma chance, a conduziu para fora da casa pela cintura, Sakura não gostou mas não pode fazer nada, concordara com a idéia de se casar com ele. Ela olhou p/ Sasuke como se estivesse pedindo que a tirasse dali,olhar que só ele pode ver, mas sabia que não podia, não podia fugir disso que ela mesma havia proposto, portanto teria que seguir até o fim; nem ele por vê-la quase que pedindo socorro. Como essa cena estava doendo nele, virou o rosto p/ não ver Hiroshi a conduzindo pela cintura e também os olhos dela pedindo uma ajuda que não poderia lhe dar.

Após eles saírem Sasuke procurou um canto afastado da casa, se sentou e ficou esperando até que eles voltassem, para ver se estava tudo bem, se ela estava bem, se aquele cara não tinha aproveitado a situação para se aproveitar dela, quanto mais ele pensava nisso mais vontade de esganar Hiroshi ele tinha, mas ainda sem saber exatamente o porque. (ah! Que mentiroso ele ta é fazendo tipo.)

No jantar ocorreu tudo bem Hiroshi apresentou Sakura como sua futura noiva, alguns ficaram maravilhados, outros nem tanto, outros não gostaram da idéia de Hiroshi se tornar senhor feudal e durante o jantar foram discretamente pedir a Sakura que não se casasse com ele.

Homem – _Boa noite! É mesmo uma moça muito bonita. Talvez Hiroshi não mereça tanto_. Disse o homem como se insinuasse algo.

Sakura – _Por quê está dizendo isso?_ "como se eu não imaginasse" ela pensou.

Homem – _Ora! Hiroshi é ainda muito jovem, não tem bons hábitos, ele não respeita as mulheres, leva as coisas na brincadeira, e uma garota tão bonita não seria feliz ao lado dele_.

Homem 2 – _Ele irá se casar só por obrigação_. Acrescentou outro.

Sakura não podia admitir que concordava com eles, então apenas escutou o que eles diziam até Hiroshi os interromper.

Hiroshi – _Estão falando de mim? Espero que seja bem_. Ele sorri tentando agradar.

Para a sorte de Sakura como era um jantar pela sua imagem de daimyo, Hiroshi se comportou como um lorde, estava sempre sorrindo e disposto a ouvir alguma sugestão que lhe davam. E assim a noite se passou.

Ao voltarem para casa Hiroshi tentou se aproveitar de Sakura a abraçando e tentando beijá-la, mas Sakura o afastou dizendo que não havia ninguém vendo para que precisassem fingir. Mas tinha alguém os observando de cima de uma árvore. Alguém que estava esperando preocupado que eles voltassem; e que não estava gostando do que via. (quem será? O q vcs acham? )

Hiroshi – _Mas eu não estou fingindo_! Disse maliciosamente. _E você será minha mulher então..._ Dizendo isso foi se aproximando novamente. Sakura o olhava com cara de mas que aproveitador ( .O).

Sakura – _vamos ter tempo depois do casamento_. Disse tentando escapar.

Hiroshi – _Mas porque deixar p/ depois o que podemos fazer agora. E eu não quero esperar até lá_. Falou enquanto a segurava e se aproximava em mais uma tentativa. Foi quando eles ouviram um barulho (crash). Sakura logo viu um pretexto para se soltar.

Sakura – _É melhor ver o que foi isso_. Sakura se afastou dele um pouco para verificar o que tinha feito o barulho. Viu que foi um galho quebrado. Olhou melhor em volta mas não viu nada. Então apenas se voltou para Hiroshi e disse para que eles entrassem. "Mas como um galho pode ter se quebrado sozinho?" pensava Sakura. (será q pode ter sido alguém, q estava em cima da árvore vendo tudo? Qual é o palpite de vcs? É ele mesmo!!!)

A noite quando estava tudo calmo e todos dormindo, menos alguém que parecia estar com insônia e um tanto confuso também. Ele se levantou para tomar água quando ouviu um grito de Sakura, que não fora tão alto para acordar os outros. Ele correu para o quarto dela e quando abriu a porta deu de cara com ela. Sakura havia se levantado para acender a luz, quando a porta se abriu e ficou bem de frente com alguém.

Sakura – _Sasuke-kun_. Sussurrou dada a distância entre eles. Estavam próximos, imóveis; um sentindo a respiração do outro, se olhavam profundamente, seus corações aceleraram, é como se estivessem hipnotizados, sentiram que ficavam mais próximos como dois ímãs que se atraem sem poder impedir, nesse momento sentiram que havia algo entre eles, estavam se aproximando cada vez mais quando Sakura sentiu algo em seu pé, se assustou e quebrou o contato. Olhou para o chão e viu uma aranha. (por favor não me matem).Quando Sasuke viu a aranha teve vontade de matá-la, mas não por ela ter assustado Sakura.(ou talvez sim pq se ela não tivesse aparecido...)

Sakura – _Gomem, eu não queria te acordar_.

Sasuke – _Eu não estava dormindo. Mas foi por isso que você gritou?_

Sakura – _Foi, me desculpe, eu não sabia o que era. Ela me assustou_.

Sasuke – _Bom melhor assim, pensei que fosse aquele cara te incomodando de novo_. Deixou escapar.

Sakura – _Estava preocupado comigo_? Perguntou esperançosa. Depois de um curto silêncio:

Sasuke – _É melhor você voltar a dormir_. Se virou e foi embora.

Sakura ficou muito triste e chateada com a atitude dele. "por um momento pensei que ele fosse..." Se entristeceu porque pensou que ele fosse beijá-la, dizer que a ama, mas ele ainda não se importava com ela; ou pelo menos era o que ela achava. Voltou p/ cama e dormiu.

Sasuke também dormiu um pouco, já estava cansado de tentar entender o que se passava com ele, não queria mais pensar nisso.

**Continua...**

(Sasuke, tu tá mole mesmo né?! Ainda não percebeu que está apaixonado ou não quer admitir? Façam suas apostas.)

* * *

**Galera eu sei q meus capítulos parecem curtos, mas aguentem aí pq estão todos mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho (´padronizando fic, é mole!!) então espero que tenham paciência.**

**Haruka's Onigiri - "...Os dentes saírem pelos olhos" huahuahuaa mt boa essa!!! Valeu pela review. **

**Binutti-chan - M.M.H...amei!!!! Arigatou! **

**Marimary-chan - não se preocupe o importante é q agora vc está aki. Que bom q está gostando da fic. **

**Sinjin Hatake - Ficou feliz é?!! pois vai ter mt mais disso!! **

**LAkatsuki - Obrigada pela sua big review, já respondida devidamente, espero. **

**Raphaella Uchiha - Calma aí!! Valeu , q bom q está gostando.**

**Bom... então é isso pessoas lindas, estou feliz de estarem lendo minha fic. E por comentarem tb, vcs e suas opiniões são mt importantes.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Kissus!!**


	8. Mais um dia de procura e confusão

Oi mina, a fic está chegando perto do fim... Agradecimentos as reviews e por add aos favoritos tb: Tatai-chan,Marimay-chan, Haruka's Onigiri, Binutti-chan, Raphaella Uchiha, Sinjin Hatake, L Akatsuki e tb se tiver alguém lendo sem deixar reviews; obrigada. Respostas as reviews no fim do cap.

Então vamos a mais um cap. Divirtam-se e não xinguem mt o Sasu...

**Capítulo 8 – Mais um dia de procura e confusão.**

Assim que amanheceu Sasuke, Naruto e Pakkun foram tomar café para continuar procurando a Ukyo (lembram dela? A garota q deveria se casar com Hiroshi, será q ela morreu?).

Naruto – _O que vamos fazer? Não sei mais onde procurar a nee-chan_. Disse aborrecido.

Pakkun – _Mas não podemos parar, foi o combinado até o dia do casamento_.

Sasuke – Temos que encontrá-la de qualquer jeito! Falou determinado "senão a Sakura..."

Sakura – _Ohayo!_

Todos – _Ohayo!_

Sakura – _Do que estavam falando_?

Naruto – _Sasuke está com medo que você se case_. Disse debochando. E Sakura fez cara de hã?

Sasuke – _Cala a boca dobe, eu não disse nada disso_.

Naruto – _Mas pensou_. (nossa será q Naruto lê pensamentos?) Sasuke virou a cara com um Hunf!

Sakura – _É, só falta dois dias_. Falou desanimada. _Se não a encontrarmos terei que ficar aqui_. Ao dizer isso os outros também ficaram tristes.Não queriam que isso acontecesse.

Naruto – _Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo Sakura-chan_. Abrindo um sorriso. _Eu vou encontrar a nee-chan e você não vai precisar se casar no lugar dela, é uma promessa!_

Sakura – _Naruto. Arigato. Não tiveram nenhuma pista?_

Pakkun – _Não, é muito estranho. Ela pode ter sido seqüestrada. Tem alguém que não quer que Hiroshi se torne daimyo?_

Sakura – _Fora a nobreza toda?_ Disse como se não fosse novidade.

Sasuke – _Nani? Você descobriu algo Sakura_.

Sakura – _Enquanto estava no jantar, muitos homens tentaram me fazer desistir do casamento, dizendo que ele não tinha um comportamento apropriado de senhor feudal.Pareciam não querer ele como daimyo._

Sasuke – _Bom, é melhor investigarmos esses homens. Por enquanto é o que temos. Cada um vai p/ um lado, não temos muito tempo_.

Naruto e Pakkun – _Hai!_

Sakura – _Queria poder ir também!!_

Assim que ela terminou de falar Hiroshi entra na cozinha.

Hiroshi – _Ah! Você está aí. Venha tomar café conosco. Meu tio faz questão de sua companhia_.

Sakura – _Sim, eu já vou_. "ai que cara chato".

Hiroshi – _O que foi? Está preocupada com o casamento?_ Sakura só acenou com a cabeça. _Não precisa ficar assim._

Sakura "será verdade? Ele está sendo amável? Será que ele mudou?"

Hiroshi – _O casamento está bem perto_.(pequena pausa silenciosa) _Eu mal posso esperar pela noite de núpcias!!_ Sorriu malicioso e já imaginando.

Sakura - "Não ele é o mesmo baka de sempre". Ela o olhou com asco, não podia nem se quer imaginar que isso aconteceria. A iner Sakura estava gritando de vontade de ir até ele e lhe dar um soco bem dado. Naruto e Pakkun ficaram espantos por ele dizer uma coisa dessas, e Sasuke o fuzilou com os olhos, queria pegá-lo pelo colarinho e surrá-lo, se imaginou matando Hiroshi. Sasuke fechou o punho com força para tentar se controlar, se virou e saiu, antes que mudasse de idéia quanto a matá-lo.

Sasuke – _Vamos!_ Naruto e Pakkun o seguiram.

Eles foram até as casas dos nobres da cidade para investigar, um por um sem serem percebidos. Ao final da tarde se encontraram para ver o que tinham descoberto.

Sasuke – _Descobriram alguma coisa?_

Naruto – _Não, só que esses nobres parecem não gostar mesmo do Hiroshi_.

Pakkun – _É, tem muita gente que não gosta dele, mas não parece que eles fizeram alguma coisa com a garota._

Sasuke – _Tem razão, também não descobri nada que indicasse que estão com ela_.

Naruto – _E agora?_

Pakkun – _Parece que voltamos a estaca zero. E mais um dia acabou. Agora só temos um dia_.

Sasuke estava entrando em estado de desespero ouvindo o que Pakkun dizia. Mas por que estava assim? Será que está com medo de perdê-la? Definitivamente precisava por seus pensamentos em ordem.

**Continua...**

(Que dia rápido né? Q diálogos compridos...E agora? O q vai acontecer? A ficha de Sasuke vai cair? Vejam no próximo episódio...)

* * *

**Marimary-chan - Essa foi rápida, eu mal postei e vc já respondeu, isso q é eficiência! Iiiiiiiii... o Sasu é lento? Põem lento nisso. Ele tem mas ainda não se deu conta disso. Bjs. **

**Binutti-chan - Num fala assim;... tadinho, ele não é não, é só um pouco lerdo! Valeu, eu vou continuar. **

**Raphaella Uchiha - Pois é tem coisas que aparecem em horas imprórias né! Tadinho do Sasu! Q bom q vc está gostando. **

**Sinjin Hatake - Ele vai continuar apanhando, mas ele ainda vai ter pesadelo antes de cair na real, a mente dele vai funcionar como se fosse o Naruto. Obrigada pelo elogio e por add nos favoritos. Bjs! **

**Haruka's Onigiri - Ô dó! como vcs pensam mal do Sasuke. E o problema dele é q agora está totalmente sem foco. E venhamos e convenhamos ele só tem mais pegada q o Sasu pq ele é um safado!! **

**L Akatsuki - Desculpa!! Como eu havia respondido separado não coloquei tudo na fic. Mas agora eu vou por está bem?! origada, pelo elogio é bom saber q ela realmente está melhorando, e tb agradeço pela tolerância aos meus p/s. Olha meu rim está bom, mas dinheiro e posteriormente uma ajuda eu aceito! Até pq estou começando outra fic. Eu espero sua volta desde q vc não diga o q eu viz no verão passado... huahuahhuahua. E eu achoi q o dinossauro não vai aparecer! Valeu e até a próxima big review, ou não! . **

**L Akatsuki - Eu tô começando a ficar c/ medo de vc!! Sim, Sasuke c/ insônia e lento e sim Hiroshi é folgado. E isso ( .O) era p/ ser isso (.O) bakisse da minha mente torta, devido a situação imagine a cara que quiser... te dou liberdade p/ isso... Valeu, assim vc me cansa / reviews tão longas. è brincadeira gosto mt de vc e das suas reviews. bjs!!.**

**Mina, valeu por tudo.**

**Continuem dando suas opiniões, eu me divirto muito.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Kissus!!**


	9. Finalmente entendi, mas

Oi gente voltei. Talvez eu tenha demorado mais do que de costume, mas estava e ainda estou arrumando as coisas para a minha formatura e o também estava c/ siricutico e vcs tb estão mal acostumadas... Tb senti falta de algumas pessoas no cap 8, não cometaram mas eu sei q leram, então vou dar um desconto pq sei q nesse vão comentar. Agradecimentos as reviews: Minne Malfoy, Haruka's Onigiri, Tatai-chan, Marimary-chan, L Akatsuki, Thais Uchiha e a quem lê sem deixar reviews e add aos favoritos, mt obrigada. Como de costume resposta as reviews no fim do cap.

Bom proveito

**Capítulo 9 – Finalmente entendi, mas será tarde demais?**

Durante a noite Sasuke pensou muito. Pensou em tudo que estava acontecendo ali, na missão, no sumiço de Ukyo, o que teria acontecido com ela. Pensou no casamento.

"O casamento será realizado em um dia, não posso deixar que Sakura se case, tenho que impedir isso" Com esse pensamento ele se sentou subitamente. (ele estava deitado tentando dormir)

Sasuke – _Mas porque estou pensando isso? Sakura..._

Passou mais coisas em sua mente. Flashs de Hiroshi tentando se aproveitar de Sakura e de como ele ficava bravo cada vez que isso acontecia, a vontade de matar Hiroshi por se aproximar dela e por ter pensamentos sujos com ela. Só de lembrar isso seu sangue ferveu. "Como ele ousa. Ela não vai se casar com ele,vou levá-la p/ casa". Pensando já com raiva. Então ele se lembrou do dia em que ficaram cara a cara, naquela noite no quarto dela, em que estavam com os rostos próximos, podia sentir sua respiração leve, sua boca tão perto da dela. Lembrou como se sentiu atraído e também da vontade de tomá-la em seus braços.

De repente num estalo teve um súbito de clareza.

Sasuke – _Eu estou apaixonado_. Disse baixinho como se descobrisse e ainda não acreditasse. _Eu a amo. Como isso foi acontecer?_ Dizia p/ si mesmo.

Sasuke se deitou novamente e continuou pensando no que iria fazer, não poderia deixá-la se casar, mas contaria a ela o que descobriu? Adormeceu com essa incógnita.

Na manhã seguinte se reuniram de novo para pensar no que iriam fazer.

Sasuke – _Temos que encontrá-la, o casamento será amanhã_.

Naruto – _você está muito preocupado com isso Sasuke_. Falou provocando.

Sasuke – _E você não está? Ou quer mesmo deixar a Sakura com esse cara!_ Respondeu também em tom de provocação.

Pakkun – _Não vai adiantar brigar por causa disso. E Kakashi já deveria ter voltado_.

Naruto – _Bom, se não encontrarmos a nee-chan tenho certeza que Kakashi-sensei vai trazer uma solução_. Falou confiante.

Um pouco mais tarde naquela manhã...

Naruto – _NANIIIIII?_ Ele praticamente berrou.

Flash Back On

Naruto, Sasuke e Pakkun iriam sair para procurar mais, haviam decidido voltar ao local do acampamento, de onde Ukyo havia desaparecido quando encontram Kakashi. Ele havia acabado de chegar, então se reuniram com Sakura para ouvir a notícia que Kakashi tinha trazido de Konoha, a solução que Tsunade-sama daria.

Mini flash back dentro do Flash Back on

Tsunade – _Então essa é situação. Mas infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada Kakashi. Não podemos oferecer outra noiva a ele, seria a terceira no período de uma semana, isso não é bom. E mesmo que fosse não temos tempo para encontrar outra agora. Sakura não devia ter se disposto a isso. Agora a única solução é encontrar Ukyo Shisoku_.

Mini flash back dentro do Flash Back off

Kakashi – _Resumindo. Se não encontrarmos Ukyo até o casamento Sakura terá de ficar aqui. Não tem outra solução._

Naruto – _NANIIIIII?_ Ele praticamente berrou.

Flash Back Off

Sakura ficou realmente preocupada com aquelas palavras.

Sakura – _Eu acredito em vocês. E eu me dispus a fazer isso, então acho que terei que ir até o fim..._. abaixou a cabeça.

Hiroshi e seu tio não estavam na casa, organizavam os preparativos do casamento. De repente Sakura se sentiu mal, cambaleou e Sasuke a segurou antes que ela caísse.

Kakashi – _Sakura você está bem?_ Ainda tonta fez sinal que sim, mas não consegui se por de pé. Então Sasuke a pegou no colo e a levou p/ o quarto.( olha lá o q vcs vão pensar!!!)

Kakashi – _Sasuke não demore, ainda temos que sair_. Sasuke fez um sinal que entendeu e levou Sakura.

No quarto ele a colocou na cama e ficou ao seu lado esperando que se sentisse um pouco melhor. Sasuke olhava preocupado para aquela garota linda que agora parecia frágil. Sakura se sentou na cama e ficou de frente p/ ele.

Sasuke – _Está melhor?_ Perguntou preocupado.

Sakura – _E agora Sasuke-kun o que vai acontecer comigo?_ Disse quase em desespero, com cara de choro.

Sasuke – _Não se preocupe vamos encontrá-la_. Disse tocando seu rosto. E com esse toque ela se assustou levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se cruzaram. Sakura viu algo diferente nos olhos dele, algo que lhe passava confiança, tentou decifrar mas não teve muito tempo porque Sasuke a beijou, calmamente como se dissesse , não vou deixar que isso aconteça, Sakura se assustou no começo mas logo entreabriu os lábios se entregando totalmente a ele, Sasuke a envolveu em seus braços aprofundando o beijo que antes era calmo, se tornou desesperado, porque não queria perdê-la. Sorveu-a se deliciando com seus lábios e se embriagando com seu cheiro, um leve perfume de cerejeira. A beijou como se desejasse fazer isso a muito tempo. Se separaram, mas ainda podiam sentir o gosto um do outro, se olharam fixamente, então ele finalmente falou.

Sasuke – _Vou encontrá-la eu prometo. Não deixarei que se case, ainda mais agora que descobri que te amo._

Sakura ficou perdida nas palavras dele e começou a chorar, logo agora que Sasuke havia se declarado ela não poderia ficar com ele. Sasuke notou o desespero dela.

Sasuke – _Não se preocupe Sakura. Você não confia em mim?_ Sakura afirmou com a cabeça. _Então._ Continuou ele. _Vou te levar p/ casa como minha namorada_. Ao ouvir isso ela abriu um leve sorriso.

-_Teme!! Vamos logo!!_ Ouviu um grito.

Sasuke – _Vai dar tudo certo_. Disse olhando p/ ela para que se acalmasse e saiu.

Então todos se dirigiram ao local do acampamento.(O acampamento q eles fizeram no dia em q Ukyo sumiu).

Sakura ficou sozinha e de repente se lembrou das palavras de Ukyo "_um grande amor não dá para esconder por muito tempo_._Tenha paciência, ele aparecerá para você."_ (cap 2)"ela estava mesmo certa, mas como ela sabia?" "_E quando isso acontecer um grande peso saíra de seus ombros_" Sakura se lembrou dessa parte que ela completou baixinho como se fosse uma profecia. (será q ela é mesmo uma bruxa? A previsão dela estava certa. Faz uma p/ mim?)

**Continua...**

* * *

(E agora? Eles encontrarão a noiva desaparecida a tempo? Ou Sasuke a perderá de vez? Se ele tivesse se declarado antes talvez isso não aconteceria...mas tb não teria história... Será q Ukyo realmente aparecerá? Aguardem...) 

**Haruka's Onigiri - Tadinho do Sasu!! De coleirinha já é exagero. Concordo c/ vc tb gosto do Itachi-kun, mas ultimamente ele não tá merecendo... mesmo assim gosto mt dele. Bj.**

**Tatai-chan - Como vcs maltratam o Sasu... espero q agora isso pare um pouco. Obrigada pela review. Bj.**

**Marimary-chan - Pedala nele?! Coitado!! Talvez esteja precisando mesmo. rs. Obrigada pelo incentivo. Bj.**

**L Akatsuki - Nossa vc não escreve reviews, mas sim cartas. Valeu fico mt feliz q esteja gostando. Olha de repente a parte do buraco possa ser vdd, pq nem eu sei o q ela anda fazendo. XD. Me divirto mt c/ as suas reviews, e eu sei o q é me empolgal c/ as fics, já li mts, só não sabia q a minha tb podia ser empolgante. Mais uma vez obrigada, to mt feliz. Bj.**

**Bom mina é isso ái estamos chegando perto do fim, as coisas vão ficar mais empolgantes, portanto não desanimem... e não se esqueçam das reviews...**

**Até a próxima...**

**Kissus!!**


	10. Até que enfim encontramos!

**Bom gente é isso aí, mais um capítulo, p/ vcs, e estou ficando triste pq já está no fim. Agradecimentos as reviews: **

**L Akatsuki, Binutti-chan, Marimary-chan, Tatai-chan, Sinjin Hatake, Eeva Uchiha 7 e a quem mais estiver lendo. Obrigada.**

**Capítulo 10 – Até que enfim encontramos!**

E lá se foram nossos destemidos heróis para o antigo acampamento que haviam feito no dia em que Ukyo desapareceu, era um pouco longe da casa dos Sasaki, por isso teriam que correr para encontrá-la antes que o casamento tivesse início.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto e Pakkun iam em direção a floresta e a clareira para tentar descobrir algo. Sasuke estava na frente correndo mais do que os outros, ele queria evitar que Sakura se casasse com Hiroshi. "Tem que dar tempo, nós temos que achá-la" ele pensava repetida e desesperadamente. Sua atitude não passou despercebida por Naruto que logo mexeu com ele.

Naruto – _Pra estar correndo desse jeito você gosta mesmo da Sakura-chan teme!_

Incrivelmente Sasuke não retrucou, ele estava tão preocupado que nem mesmo ouviu o que Naruto lhe havia dito, e só voltou a si quando ouviu a voz de Kakashi lhe chamando.

Kakashi – _Vá com calma Sasuke, não precisa correr como se alguém fosse morrer_. Com isso Sasuke se indignou.

Sasuke – _Ninguém vai morrer, mas podemos perdê-la pra sempre_. Falou firme e com raiva na voz. "como ele pode dizer isto, como pode ficar tão calmo? Ninguém vai morrer... vai sim. Eu vou morrer se ela se casar com aquele, aquele... PERVERTIDO!! Eu não vou deixar."

E enquanto Sasuke ficava perdido em pensamentos eles corriam para a floresta. (é impressão minha ou esse caminho ficou mais longo!!Talvez o desespero faça isso ou uma autora má!!!)

Na casa dos Sasaki, Sakura estava muito preocupa se eles encontrariam Ukyo a tempo, e ela não podia ajudar, o que a deixava mais agoniada ainda. Já era hora do almoço e o casamento seria realizado às cinco horas da tarde. Sakura estava no quarto pensando, pensando e rezando para que eles voltassem.

Sakura – _Eles vão voltar Sakura tenha fé. Vão voltar trazendo a Ukyo e antes do casamento. __Sasuke-kun onegai... _Disse em tom de súplica. _Porque logo agora você tinha que dizer que ama, assim vai ficar difícil se eu tiver que me casar com Hiroshi. Eu te amo tanto Sasuke-kun, e só você pode me salvar..._Sakura estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que nem reparou na criada que entrou no quarto com o vestido do casamento.

Criada – _Senhorita, senhorita, senhorita_. Sakura acordou de seus devaneios depois da criada tê-la chamado repetidas vezes. Sakura sorriu sem vontade e respondeu a ela apenas um sim.

Criada – _Tudo bem senhorita, parece distraída._

Sakura – _Hun! Ah! Está sim, você quer alguma coisa?_

Criada – _Vim ajudar a senhorita a se arrumar para o casamento._ Sakura se assustou com as palavras dela.

Sakura – _Mas já?_

Criada – _Já, senhorita? São 14:00 hs e seu casamento será as 17:00 hs, não se lembra? Dá p/ dizer até que está tarde._ Sem poder reclamar ou negar, ela simplesmente assentiu. E começou a se aprontar para o casamento, mas tentou fazer com que fosse o mais devagar possível, para dar mais tempo para que seus amigos voltassem. (cara até eu to ficando nervosa. Vamos voltar aos rapazes).

Eles estavam finalmente se aproximando da clareira, ao chegarem lá avistaram alguém deitado, que parecia estar dormindo. Ao se aproximarem viram que era...

Naruto – _Nee-chan!!_ Ele gritou sem acreditar.

Sasuke – _É ela mesmo?_ Perguntou apreensivo.

Kakashi – _Vou verificar._ Ele se aproximou da pessoa e constatou ser realmente Ukyo.

Naruto – _Mas o que aconteceu? Ela ta viva?_

Kakashi – _Está sim, Naruto, parece que só está dormindo._ Com isso todos respiraram aliviados por tê-la encontrado, e Sasuke não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Sakura não precisaria se casar e isso era um grande alívio.

Sasuke – _Mas porque ela está aqui?_ Todos se olharam interrogativos quando ela acordou.

Ukyo – _Ohayo!_ Disse se espreguiçando. Ela reparou que eles a olhavam assustada. _Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu dormi demais?_ Perguntou curiosa com a cara deles, que após essa sentença ficaram mais espantados ainda.

Naruto – _Demais? Você deve ter dormido uns três dias._

Ukyo _– O quê? Eu não estou entendo. Nós não acampamos aqui ontem?_

Kakashi – _Não. Nós acampamos aqui à três dias, que foi quando você desapareceu, e hoje é dia do seu casamento._

Ukyo – _Mas já?_

Sasuke – _É. E se não voltarmos a tempo Sakura terá de se casar no seu lugar._

Kakahi – _Sasuke tem razão, é melhor voltarmos o quanto antes._ Ukyo se levantou para que pudessem voltar a casa dos Sasaki.

Naruto – _Mas eu num to entendendo nada ttebayo! O que aconteceu?_

Kakashi – _É melhor deixarmos as explicações p/ depois, se quisermos chegar antes que o casamento comece._

Então todos concordaram, e se puseram a correr novamente de volta para a vila. Sasuke fez questão de carregar Ukyo para ter certeza de que chegariam logo. Então eles correram, correram, correram, e correram mais um pouco. Ukyo que estava sendo carregada por Sasuke deixou escapar algo que só ele ouviu, num sussurro.

Ukyo – _Agora que ela sabe como se sente vai ficar tudo bem..._

Sasuke – _O que?_ Sasuke não entendeu o que ela disse e nem o que queria dizer. Mas Ukyo não voltou a falar mais nada. (Que assombração!!To ficando com medo dela.). E continuaram seu caminho até a vila.

Na casa dos Sasaki...

Criada – _Está na hora senhorita_. A criada entrou no quarto para avisar Sakura que já devia sair para o casamento.

Sakura – _Ah! Sim. Só um momento por favor._ A criada respondeu um sim senhorita e se retirou. Hiroshi e seu tio já estavam na igreja esperando ela chegar para que o casamento fosse realizado.

Em seu quarto Sakura deu uma última olhada no espelho, estava vestida de noiva e ia se casar, seu vestido era lindo perolado, tomara que caia bordado em pedrarias no corpo que se espalhavam um pouco para a saia do vestido, tinha uma coroa de prata onde estava preso o véu, e um adorno do braço. Ela realmente estava linda, porém carregava uma expressão triste.

Sakura – _Então é isso!_ Disse a si mesma tentando se conformar. _Eu vou me casar e não será com o homem que amo. Sempre sonhei com o meu casamento, mas não assim... _ela fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar seu casamento dos sonhos. _Queria me casar com o Sasuke-kun_. Disse tristemente e seus olhos se encheram d'água. _Mas acho que não vai ser assim..._ E deixou que uma lágrima escorresse. Quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo novamente e vendo a criada que trazia seu buquê nas mãos viu que não teria mais escapatória e saiu junto a criada rumo a igreja.(Por favor não me matem!!)

Algum tempo depois Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Ukyo e Pakkun chegaram a casa, fazendo um estardalhaço tentando encontrar Sakura para lhe contar a novidade.

Naruto – _Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan_. Gritava. _Nós conseguimos. Encontramos a nee-chan._

Eles entraram correndo mas não obtiveram resposta. Andaram por todos os corredores e nada. Quando encontraram um dos empregados e perguntaram a ele onde Sakura estava.

Criado – _Se estão procurando a senhorita ela saiu para a igreja a algum tempo_. Todos se entreolharam assustados.

Sasuke – _Senhor, e onde fica essa igreja?_

Criado – _Não fica muito longe não. Vocês devem ter passado por ela vindo p/ cá. É a igreja matriz da cidade. Fica na praça central._

Logo depois que o homem acabou de dizer isso Sasuke saiu correndo em direção a tal igreja. Kakashi agradeceu ao homem pela informação e saíram logo atrás de Sasuke, com Naruto levando a Ukyo. Sasuke estava alucinado só pensando que tinha de dar tempo para eles chegaram a igreja, antes que acontecesse uma tragédia.(tipo Sakura se casar.). "Sakura estou chegando, agüente mais um pouco".

**Continua...**

* * *

(Será que dará tempo de chegarem a igreja antes do casamento? Será que vamos descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com Ukyo? Sasuke chegará a tempo de evitar a tragédia? Aguardem...) 

**L Akatsuki - Nossa! As vezes vc me assusta. se a Ukyo tem poderes alternativos vindo do buraco eu não sei, pode até ser já que as profecias dela se cumpriram, até agora, e se ela soubesse os números da mega sena, acredite, eu usaria! E o Sasu tá bem né?! Pq ou ele é mole ou é depravado! Adoro suas "cartas", vc não sabe qt me divirto poe isso vou sentir sua falta qd essa fic terminar.; e fico feliz c/ os elogios. Vc deveria tentar..., trata de postar uma fic aí. Eu sei que a culpa é minha, mas é pq sou tão desesperada qt. Mt Obrigada. Bj.**

**Binutti-chan - obrigada por aparecer, mas não foi só vc não; não se preocupe, é q eu senti sua falta...Bj.**

**Marimary-chan - Demorou mas aconteceu né! Já pensou q talvez Sasu não seja lerdo, quem sabe ele só queria cozinhar os outros em fogo lento. ãããããã, nãããããooooo!! Valeu pela review adorei. Bj.**

**Tatai-chan - Qbom né, tadinho do Sasu, já foi mt xingado, merece um descanso; só dos xingos pq do sofrimento ainda não...hahaha sou má!! É não dá p/ enrolar mt né?! Musiquinha? Tipo o q? Bj.**

**Sinjin Hatake - Foi sim! Seja bem vinda de volta. Q maldade c/ o sasu. Vc sabe q até agora eu não tenho uma visão mt clara do q aconteceu, mas... deixemos isso p/ o fim. Vc sabe q eu tenho um probema c/ esses capítulos curtos, apesar que na outra q estou fazendo já estão maiores, só não sei se vai continura assim até o fim...Bj.**

**Pessoas do meu coração, o próximo cap será o último, acho q é por isso q demorei um pouco mais p/ postar esse. Mas enfim...amei a companhia de vcs.**

**Até o próximo cap.**

**Kissus!!**


	11. O Casamento

Oi mina!! Demorei, eu sei, mas estava esperando mais reviews do q recebi. Fiquei chateada com isso. E depois comecei a trabalhar e agora estou com menos tempo para a net. Mas enfim adorei a companhia de todos (as) vocês e amei as reviews. Este é o último capítulo da fic, espero que gostem ou não me xinguem muito. Agradecimentos as reviews no fim do capítulo.

Divirtam-se.

**Capítulo 11 – O Casamento**

Na igreja Sakura estava na porta prestes a entrar, ela olhou para frente e viu Hiroshi no altar a esperando. A música para que ela entrasse começou a tocar, Sakura deu um suspiro e começou a andar. Todos os presentes cochicharam entre si dizendo como ela era uma noiva linda. Hiroshi a olhava fixamente e não via a hora de beijá-la e também passou alguns pensamentos impuros pela sua cabeça.(O q é q esse cara ta pensando!!). Sakura chegou ao altar e Hiroshi a pegou pelo braço. Então o padre começou a cerimônia. (não sei se é assim, mas vamos lá).

Padre – _Queridos irmãos estamos reunidos aqui para unir esse casal em sagrado matrimônio. Se tem alguém que saiba de algo que possa impedir esta união fale agora ou se cale para sempre._ (Que dramático!! Eu já disse isso?Que frase básica!).

Silêncio!! (Pessoa ruim...).

Padre – _Então vamos prosseguir com a cerimônia..._

De repente ouve-se o barulho das portas se abrindo e Sasuke entrou fazendo com que todos olhassem naquela direção, e não percebeu que estava sozinho porque havia corrido na frente dos outros.

_Eu tenho!!_ Falou Sasuke bem alto para que todos pudessem ouvir. (nossa olha só o que o desespero não faz!!). Sakura quando viu aquilo seus olhos brilharam e sussurrou um Sasule-kun seguido de um sorriso.

Padre – Então diga meu jovem!!

E todos ficaram olhando p/ ele esperando Sasuke falar. Mas quando ele viu na posição em que estava emudeceu. Ele não sabia o que dizer. "E agora Sasuke, diz alguma coisa. Nossa como ela está linda... Ah! Agora não é hora p/ isso. Droga cadê o Naruto?... Diz que a ama. É assim vai enrolar mais e dar tempo deles chegarem. Eu a amo!" Sasuke conversava com ele mesmo em pensamento decidindo o que iria dizer quando o senhor Sasaki foi mais rápido.

K. Sasaki – _O que está fazendo rapaz? Diga alguma coisa o que significa isso?_ Perguntou com raiva.

Sasuke – _Bem, é que eles não podem se casar porque... porque... _"Vamos lá Sasuke." _Porque..._

Kakashi – _Nós encontramos a senhorita Ukyo Shisoku, a verdadeira noiva de seu sobrinho._ Kakashi entrou acompanhado de Ukyo, Naruto e Pakkun.

Sasuke – "Salvo..." Ele suspirou aliviado, pois não teria que admitir na frente de toda aquela gente que a amava.

Todos os presentes se olharam com cara de confusão. E até Hiroshi não estava entendendo, o senhor Sasaki olhou para eles zangado como se dissesse que era tarde demais.

K. Sasaki – _Mas agora? Esse não é o momento._ Disse rígido.

Sasuke – _Mas claro que é, se esse não for o momento, esperar até a cerimônia acabar não adiantaria nada, não é mesmo!!_ O senhor Sasaki o encarou com fúria. Mas Sasuke não ligou, porque agora o importante é que Sakura voltaria para casa com eles...com ele.

Kakashi – _Foi o combinado_. Falou voltando ao seu costumeiro tom desinteressado.

K. Sasaki – _Mas eu não admito..._

Ukyo _– Por favor senhor, perdoe-me, a culpa foi minha, eu quem estava vindo para me casar com seu sobrinho. E se quiser posso me casar imediatamente._

Sakura desceu do altar e se colocou ao lado de Sasuke, eles se olharam e Sakura agradeceu a ele só com o olhar e um sorriso. Sasuke ficou encantado com o sorriso dela, sincero e tão bonito, e também agora que o susto havia passado reparou como ela estava vestida, com aquele vestido de noiva... estava tão linda que não deixou de pensar que a desejava para si.(ta legal, agora vamos voltar para a realidade).

Hiroshi – _O que está havendo tio?_ Ele também desceu juntando se ao pequeno tumulto.

Kakashi – _Sakura não era sua noiva de verdade, ela só estava substituindo a moça que havia desaparecido. Está é a sua noiva._ E apontou para Ukyo que estava ao seu lado. Hiroshi estava pronto para protestar quando olhou para ela. Ele ficou de boca aberta e até se esqueceu de Sakura, era com se estivesse sido hipnotizado.

Hiroshi – _Isso é verdade tio?_

K. Sasaki – _Sim, mas não se preocupe porque não vamos aceitar essa substituição agora desse jeito._

Hiroshi – _Não tem problema tio. Eu quero ela._ Ninguém entendeu o porque dessa repentina mudança, mas ninguém também reclamou, afinal era o que todos queriam.

K. Sasaki – _Você tem certeza?_

Hiroshi – _Sim eu tenho. E vamos logo com esse casamento._

K.Sasaki – _Bom se é assim, então vamos prosseguir_. Decidido isso Sakura puxou Ukyo para uma sala que tinha na igreja para que elas pudessem trocar de roupa.

Depois de arrumar Ukyo Sakura saiu e se juntou aos seus amigos e Ukyo foi para o altar para se casar com Hiroshi. E assim o casamento prosseguiu sem mais problemas. Sakura que estava sentada ao lado de Sasuke, se surpreendeu quando ele pegou sua mão discretamente enlaçando seus dedos, ela não fez nada, apenas sorriu para ele, e continuaram assim até o casamento acabar.

Quando o casamento e o tumulto acabou eles foram se despedir, pois a missão estava finalmente cumprida, e não viam a hora de voltar p/casa.

Sakura – _Adeus Ukyo, espero que você seja feliz. _

Ukyo – _Obrigada Sakura. Você também_. Disse retribuindo o abraço de Sakura. _E me desculpe pelo susto, mas deve ter valido a pena. Eu disse que não se casaria sem amor_,sussurrou esta última frase no ouvido de Sakura e quando se afastaram Ukyo piscou para ela.

Sakura – _Hun!_ Olhou para Ukyo com curiosidade, sem entender muito.

Kakashi – _Bom, nós vamos indo, desculpe pelo transtorno senhor Sasaki._ Se despediram e seguiram em direção a Konoha. E nem se lembraram de esclarecer as coisas.

Naruto – _Mas afinal de contas o que foi que aconteceu?_ (Nossa, dá p/ acreditar que Naruto ficou quieto todo esse tempo? Talvez ele tenha sido abduzido!).

Sakura – _É mesmo, onde a encontraram e onde ela estava esse tempo todo?_ Quando Sakura perguntou isso se deram conta de que não tinham esclarecido as coisas.

Kakashi – _Bem, nós não sabemos. _

Sasuke – _Nós a encontramos na clareira onde havíamos montado acampamento, ela estava dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou não tivesse passado todo esse tempo._

Sakura – _Estranho!_Ela se lembrou da última coisa que Ukyo disse a ela e se aproximou de Sasuke. _Sasuke-kun, arigatou_. Sasuke olhou para ela com uma cara de quem não entendeu o porque. _Se não tivesse dito a ela sobre a gente, talvez ela não tivesse se oferecido para se casar imediatamente._

Sasuke – _Mas eu não disse nada a ela, ela fez isso porque quis. Se bem que ela disse uma coisa enquanto voltávamos para a vila._

Sakura – _O que? _E sorriu.

Sasuke – Ela disse... "_Agora que ela sabe como se sente vai ficar tudo bem...". Não sei de onde ela tirou isso._

Sakura_ – Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke_ – Hun!_

Sakura_ – Você vai cumprir o que me prometeu? De voltarmos para Konoha como namorados? _Perguntou com um pouco de vergonha_. _Ele olhou p/ ela como se estivesse pensando.

Sasuke _– Claro. Não vou deixar que mais ninguém tente tirar você de mim._Concluiu e continuou a seguir seu caminho.

Sakura – _Então não precisa entender o que ela disse._ Terminou sorrindo. Naruto depois de sair de seus pensamentos tirava suas próprias conclusões.

Naruto – _É ela até parece uma bruxa, sumindo e aparecendo do nada assim._

Kakashi – _Que bobagem Naruto, bruxas não existem._

Sakura – _Se bem que...será possível?_ "O moreno, se não é seu namorado vai ser. Um grande amor não dá para esconder por muito tempo.Tenha paciência, ele aparecerá para você. E quando isso acontecer um grande peso saíra de seus ombros". Sakura se lembrou do que Ukyo havia dito a ela durante a viagem. E também do que ela disse ao Sasuke. E aconteceu tudo o que ela tinha dito, como se fosse feito de propósito. _Bom tem coisas que não dá p/ explicar, não é mesmo?_ Concluiu Sakura com um sorriso. _Talvez seja melhor assim._

Naruto_ – Disse alguma coisa Sakura-chan?_

Sakura _– Nada! _

E seguiram para Konoha com sua missão concluída, e Sakura estava feliz porque agora tinha um namorado, mas não era qualquer um era o Sasuke, seu Sasuke-kun. Não imaginava que iria acontecer tanta coisa nessa missão, e principalmente uma que mudaria sua vida. E talvez Ukyo fosse realmente uma bruxa, mas quem é que pode dizer com certeza.

**Owari**

* * *

**Respostas:**

**Raphaella Uchiha -** Não faz tanto tempo assim, e vc não pode falar pq tb só apareceu agora!!(brincadeira) Ahá! então agora tá com dó do bichinho, antes tava todo mundo dizendo q ele tinha q sofrer, poi é sofreu. Obrigada pela review, gostei mt. Agora bruxa ou vidente fica a seu critério, mas o q vc acha? Bjs!

**Marimary-chan -** Mt obrigada, são reviews assim que me animam a escrever mais. Valew. Bjs!

**Haruka's Onigiri -** Holly? Tá, não entendi, sabe não sou uma pessoa familiarizada c/ o inglês, mas... seja o q for, obrigada! Bjs!

**Tatai-chan -** Obrigada pela review, mas eu ainda não entendi direito essa história de música!XD (pode me chamar de lerda) gomen! mas como a fic já estava terminada não dava p/ mudar agora. Mas eu guardo a sugestão p/ uma outra fic tá?! Arigatou pelo apoio. Bjs!

**L Akatsuki -** Hahaha... pé de cana!! Hahaha vc me mata de rir... Sabe é uma pena que ele não apanhou como vc e mts queriam, mas com a bruxaria da Ukyo ele toma jeito! Q bom q vc gostou, estou mt feliz, me diverti mt c/ suas "cartas", dou mts risadas c/ elas. E outra fic? Bem..., é eu estou fazendo, mas tá um pouco mais difícil, e acho q vc pode gostar já q os capítulos estão ficando maiores do q dessa fic. A gente tem q tentar melhorar né?!mas vc tb podia escrever!! Sim nossa guerrinha era cômica, mas meus p/'s é força do hábito e estou me segurando mais p/ não escrevê-los, mas ainda pode ser q ele escape, e tb é só ele já q vc viu q eu gosto de abreviar várias outras palavras. E... cuidado c/ esaa navalha aí, e vc não fugiu do dranma. Acredite! Dramática é? Num sei! gosto de um toque cômico, mas pode ter um pouco de drama sim; vamos ver... Bjs!! Vou sentir sua falta!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Sakura-san07, L A Wentz, Sinjin Hatake, Binutti-chan, Sabaku no Uchiha, Sakusasuke, Ashlee Potter, Eeva Uchiha, MInne Malfoy, Thais Uchiha, Bakeras, Tatai-chan, Haruka's Onigiri, Marimary-chan, Raphaella Uchiha, L Akatsuki, Beatriz Hyuuga, Danny Bunny.**

**Gente muito obrigada por todas reviews, adds favoritos, adds autor e apoios, vou sentir saudades de vcs e espero que tenham gostado. Se eu esqueci o nme de alguém nos agradecimentos pode reclamar q eu ponho.**

**Como esse é o último cap as próximas reviews vou responder pessoalmente já q não dá mais p/ postar. E de agora em diante todos que lerem a minha fic e mandarem reviews vou acrescentar o nome nos meus agradecimentos, vamos ver se sa lista aumenta.**

**A fic está terminada mas não deixem de mandar reviews pois são elas q nos inspiram a continuar escrevendo. Então clique no GO!**

**Arigatou!!**

**Kissus!!**


End file.
